The Hunt
by DissidiaLord89
Summary: With Fenir disabled, Cloud has to find another way to escape the ruin city of Midgar, away from the three remnants and Sephiroth before the former SOLDIER begins to heat. Oneshot Yaoi SephirothxCloud


**The Hunt**

He tried to escape the ruins. Cloud couldn't believe what was happening. The remnants of the One Winged Angel had disabled Fenir, not allowing this former SOLDIER to escape the ruins. Running with all his might, Cloud took any path that will lead him away from them.

'Damn it...I can't get out..What do they want with me?' thought Cloud. As he backs up to a wall, one of the remnants, named 'Kadaj', attacks.

"Brother!" he cheered, tackling Cloud down to the ground. Cloud tried to fight him off, but this remnant was persistent. "I found you! I found you! Lord Sephiroth is waiting for you, brother. It won't be long til its time," chimed Kadaj, just like an excited child.

"Time for what? What the hell are you talking about?" questioned Cloud. On cue, the brute of the three remnants shows up, named 'Loz'. "You don't know? As soon as night falls, your body will begin to heat...Lord Sephiroth is waiting for you. He wants to see you during that time...Heh heh heh heh heh," said Loz, chuckling to himself out loud. Kadaj joins him in this chuckle. Cloud was appalled, he was wondering what ShinRa did to him while we was a SOLDIER.

"What the hell did ShinRa do to me?" questioned Cloud. "Why don't you go to Sephiroth and find out for yourself," answered Kadaj. There was no way he would just give up and surrender to those that worked with Sephiroth. The ex-SOLDIER brings out his sword, determined to get out of the ruins intact.

"I don't want anything to do with Sephiroth! I'm done with him...Just leave me alone!" screamed Cloud. He slashes at the lead remnant as he unsheathed his double bladed kantana, causing extensive damage to the pillar Kadaj was standing in front of. Loz rushes forward and uses the metal device attached to his wrist like a brass knuckle, trying to nail Cloud. With quick speed, he dodges it and swings his big sword at Loz in defense. "Get away from me...Stay away from me!" Cloud screamed as he turned around to flee.

"Brother! Come back! You'll make Lord Sephiroth sad!" cried Kadaj. Both he and Loz trail right behind him, but in a matter of five minutes; they lost sight of him. Running in any direction, Cloud ran as fast as he could. Knowing that no one was behind him, Cloud slumps down behind a rubbled wall to rest.

'Heat? Me? I'm a guy, how is this possible?' Cloud questioned himself, 'What does Sephiroth want with me?' Frustration soon overtakes Cloud, causing him to pick a brick up and throw it at a wrecked bell. It will soon turn into a big mistake.

"God...Why does he always come back after I defeat him? Why can't he just let go?" Cloud questioned out loud. After a few more minutes pass of resting, Cloud senses a presence near the area. He immediately gets up and looks around, wondering if it was either Kadaj or Loz. He also knew there was a third remnant roaming about. As he backed away towards the bell, the third and final remnant made his appearance by slamming his gun's handle into his back. Cloud falls onto his front with his hands holding him up. He looks up and sees the roaming remnant that wasn't seen earlier, named 'Yazoo'.

"Where are you going? Your going to make Sephiroth cry if you leave. It won't be long...The sun is already beginning to set," said Yazoo, beginning to play a mind game with Cloud. "What do you mean? What will happen when it is night time tonight..What will happen to me then?" he asked the remnant.

"You will be in heat...Do you want to know what ShinRa did to you during your services as a SOLDIER? When they putted the Jenova Cells into you, they remade you alittle more different under sedation. They remade you to be Sephiroth's mate, despite the fact you are male and he is. That is your purpose they gave you. You were the only intended mate for our Lord Sephiroth," said Yazoo. Cloud shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to accept what Yazoo was saying to him.

"No...No..Your lying!" growled Cloud. "I'm not. Sephiroth told me himself. Aw, look...The sun is going down into the darkened horizon, and it finally begins...Brother," said Yazoo. The sun soon sets from the darkened horizon. Night was beginning to form, the sky was growing darker and darker with the abyss spreading from the heavens. Immediately, Cloud began to react strangely. His heart began to race, his breathing becoming heavy, and he became weak from an urge that was familiar to him, as if his body was preparing for an 'erotic' event of two lovers.

"What's happening to me?" asked Cloud. After this question was asked, Kadaj and Loz arrive to Yazoo's side. They walk and surround the former SOLDIER, making sure that he didn't escape. "Your peaking...Its time. We must get you to Lord Sephiroth," said Yazoo.

"No...No..I won't go! If I have to kill the three of you to get out of Midgar; then so be it!" roared Cloud, preparing for battle. With their weapon of choice ready for battle, like Yazoo's revolver, it soon setted the final battle for the reward of escaping the ruins. The three attacked Cloud to only weaken him, not kill. Cloud fought with valor, but with each second passing; the urge and the effects of peaking were wearing him down. Kadaj counters by blocking each of Cloud's swings with his katana, allowing some small openings to stun Cloud. This Former SOLDIER wasn't that stupid to fall for this tactic, but slowly with each second; his body was beginning to betray him. Flashes of images of the One Winged Angel flood his mind.

Images and memories flooded through Cloud. Through the memories, the former hero's cold and emotionless voice echoes through them, calling Cloud's name. Cloud could never forget that voice, not even for a second. Within five minutes of battling the remnants, Cloud was now too weak from the effects of being in heat. He falls onto the ground, unable to fight back. Sephiroth's voice continues to echo through his mind.

"He can't fight us anymore...You always belonged with us, like a family. We belong together," said Yazoo. "Don't worry, big brother...He'll be coming for you shortly," said Kadaj with a childish smirk. After a few more seconds, Kadaj looks to the north of the area, spotting a familiar figure with a single wing heading towards them.

"My Lord! My Lord! You came! He's right here, waiting for you," shouted Kadaj. Walking towards the area was a long silver haired man that had the same eye features as the three remnants of aqua green and slitted pupils. His over two foot long katana was aiming upward with its blade. He wore a black leather outfit and boots of the same leather, held onto his feet by top buckles. Straps in the form of an 'X' holds the jacket closed, but revealing his well built chest in view. Silver, metal made shoulder guards rested on his shoulders for combat.

Cloud looks over before going into a quick slumber, immediately recognizing who was coming towards them. "He's come all this way just for you. Here he is, Lord Sephiroth...Ready and in heat as you requested," said Yazoo. The man, named 'Sephiroth', approaches Cloud, kneeling down to him face to face.

"Good to see you again...Cloud," he said to Cloud with a well familiar smirk of pure wickedness, "I have been waiting for you. Have you found out what ShinRa's purpose is for you and I from any of my followers? Hmmmm?" Cloud stared in fear. He didn't want anything to do with this, or Sephiroth, but it was going to happen no matter how much he protested. Cloud soon fell into slumber for a bit, as everything went black to his vision.

"Bring him...Let him rest on the way to our hideout in the Forgotten City of Black Water," said Sephiroth. Without question, the trio carries Cloud and his sword to their location of Black Water. Still slumbering, Cloud couldn't fight back to escape. Since this location was nearby of the ruined city of Midgar, it took them twenty minutes to get there by their motorcycle, leaving Cloud's behind. A hour passes and Cloud begins to stir, but something didn't feel right to him.

"Guhh...What happened? Where am I?" he asked. A familiar voice then speaks to him, "We are at the Forgotten City in Black Water, where our time together will begin." Cloud immediately wakes up fully and sits straight up, but when he does; he discovers something odd. He was completely naked, covered up from the waist down with a heavy long blanket to stay warm.

"What the? What the hell happened? Where are my clothes?" questioned Cloud. Sephiroth walks towards the area, admiring Cloud's physique in the glowing effects of the water and from the darkness. "You look good," said Sephiroth, "My three remnants are cleaning them right now. For the time being right now...We will begin our courting."

"Please...Don't do this to me. You already tortured me enough always coming back after defeat. Please...I've had enough," Cloud begged. "Are you surrendering to despair? How precious," cooed the former hero as he undid the straps on his jacket, "You were always mine, Cloud. No matter where you go, how far you are...I am always there with each breath you take." After saying this and carefully removing the jacket due to his wing, it falls to the ground; making the ex-SOLDIER hero half bare. Cloud could do nothing but stare with his mouth open.

"You know you want to, Cloud. Your body is telling you its time...Your peaking for me. I will grant you this wish tonight," said Sephiroth. He unbuckles the two belts around his waist. The urges inside Cloud were getting stronger, causing him to arch back, succumbing to the intense feelings. Now completely bare and laying right next to Cloud covered up, Sephiroth made his move on his mate.

"Its time...Submit to the urges. Give yourself to me, so I can make you feel more better than anything else in this world. Submit to my will, Cloud..Open yourself...To me," whispered Sephiroth. "I...I can't..Please...I'm afraid," whimpered Cloud.

"Don't be afraid...It won't be so bad once it gets started," said Sephiroth. He leans in and embraces the former SOLDIER in a kiss for the first time. Cloud panics at first, wanting to pull away and run, but it just took one kiss to make Cloud soon submit to the spell and fall to the urges flowing through him. Cloud then closes his eyes and begins to kiss back with the same passion. They break for air and stare into each other's eyes half opened.

"You...Poisoned me with your darkness...Now things are gonna get alittle more...Serious," said Cloud. They lay right next to one another and soon kiss again, slowly and passionately. Soon the kisses travel from Cloud's swollen, kissed lips to his neck with nips and tender kisses. The blonde arches his head back to each nuzzle and nips. His moans echoed through out the room. The tender caresses soon navigate to his broad chest, causing the blonde to lay down onto the ground, laying his head on a well placed pillow.

The caresses soon head towards the blonde's well toned abdomen, now tender to the touch from the constant arousing. "Auuughhhh..Oh, god...Auuuggghhh," Cloud moaned out loud. This lasted a few minutes; then the silver haired man returned to Cloud's face as the blonde's mouth was open, giving enough entry for the former hero to slip in. With the nuzzles and quick licks on Cloud's cheeks, he embraces into a slow, enticing kiss. He slips into the blonde's cavern and explored.

Cloud responded with squinted eyes to this awkward situation, but he soon relaxes, returning the action to the silver haired man. As the two delved into one another, the One Winged Angel crawls on top of the blonde; weakening him further with his spells and arousive nature. They break for air and almost immediately, the blonde begins to lightly pant. With tender nips and small soft bites to his skin, the former hero arouses Cloud further to prepare him for the main event.

"Why? Why me? Why did they do this to me?" questioned the blonde between pants. "Because they foresaw...That you were the only one with a true connection to me. They must've knew that as long as you are here, I will always come back...Always," said Sephiroth. The night sky darkens with the purest of pure black. The full, silver moon shined over the hideout of the four 'servants' of Jenova as the night progressed. Back inside the room, the blonde begins to release loud moans with each grind.

The two grinded slowly into each other's hips, releasing soft huffs of breath and grunts. They continued their actions on each other from nuzzles to seductive kissing; holding onto one another underneath the glows of the water. After a few minutes of this, the time to finish this act of mating for the night has arrived with one last task. Manipulated from the former hero's nuzzles and soft nips on the right side of his neck, Cloud situated himself on his knees. The blonde knew that this was going to be alittle painful, but there was no turning back.

Sephiroth distracted Cloud through this process by gently, but arousivly massaging his thighs. The blonde arches his head back in ecstasy, bobbing up and down with anticipation. Slowly, the former hero penetrates the blonde from behind, bobbing in sync with his mate as he entered deeper through the blonde's entrance. Cloud gave a yelp, but tried to calm down.

"Relax Cloud...Relax yourself. Easy..Easy...Relax your muscles, so it won't be so painful," said Sephiroth, trying to help Cloud relax. The blonde relaxes and lowers himself to the ground, allowing his silver haired lover to do what he pleased. "That's it, Cloud...Perfect," cooed Sephiroth. Slow thrusts soon began and the two rocked in a type of beat, or rhythm, tightening the coil inside them til their release. The silver haired former hero then reaches with his right hand to the blonde's fully engorged member, pumping it in the same rhythm as the thrusts.

"Please...Oh, god..Please...Oh, god," moaned Cloud. With his remaining arm and hand, the former hero caresses the blonde's soft skin and abdomen. The thrusts became to quicken at a slow pace and a bit more forceful. In midst of the wooing and moans, the silver haired ex-hero lifts up Cloud to his level.

"Its almost complete...Before our release, let us embrace," said Sephiroth. They soon are locked into a seductive and slow kiss; exploring each other. Their moans echoed in their cavern with a low force. After minutes of continuous thrusts and wooing, their coil finally gives and their release surges through them. The blonde yells his release, spraying his seed on the former hero's hand and ground. The silver haired man shudders his release, planting his warm seed inside his mate. Cloud falls over onto the ground, instantly laying his head on the pillow.

Sephiroth removes himself from the blonde and lays right next to him. Slowly giving a passionate kiss, the former hero embraces Cloud before he fell to sleep. The blonde soon fell to sleep, slumbering peacefully through the rest of the night. The new rising sun shines its red glow across the terrain of water, mountains, and the ruins of Midgar. Cloud begins to stir, but sensed that something didn't feel right. Slowly, he wakes up and looks around. He realized that he wasn't at the Forgotten City anymore, but somewhere that was all too familiar to him. Cloud was back home, fully dressed and laying in his bed.

'What? He brought me home? Why?' thought Cloud. He soon sits up in his bed, looking around his surroundings. He then heard footsteps walking towards the door as it got louder. The door opens, revealing a familiar person that Cloud knew. It was the former Turk with the ability to shape shift into demon-based creatures: Vincent Valentine.

"Cloud...Your awake. We've been searching for you for hours yesterday," he said to Cloud. Vincent approaches the former SOLDIER and then said, "Galian caught the scent of the One Winged Angel...Was he near you last night?"

"Vince...I don't want to talk about it...Its just that..I don't know," said Cloud, trying not to bring up the topic of last night's fling. It was futile with Vincent. "You can't hide it from me...You know Chaos is empathic...He's telling me that ShinRa did something to you when you was a SOLDIER, giving you a purpose as a mate to the One Winged Angel. He mated with you last night when you was in heat...Didn't he?" said Vincent.

"...He did...I didn't want to, but my body betrayed me. I don't know what will happen after this...What do you think?" asked Cloud. "Don't know, we'll have to wait and see," answered Vincent. During the rest of the day, the others try to help Cloud get over what happened last night, but soon the whole situation will take on a new form.


End file.
